


Catch Me If I Fall (Part 2)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Everything was going well for Serena and Bernie. Brianne and Cameron we're still getting their heads around the fact that they were going to be parents.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 42
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



1 Months later

Everything was going well for Serena and Bernie. Brianne and Cameron we're still getting their heads around the fact that they were going to be parents. Serena and Bernie were both really excited about the baby. They couldn't wait to start buying things for their Grandchild.  
"Is Mom not back from work yet? Brianne said as she came into the lounge and sat beside Serena and snuggled into her side.  
"She's on her way home she's just rang me. Are you alright darling?"  
"I'm scared Mum. What if somethings wrong with the baby?"  
"You can't think like that."  
"I don't want anything to happen to my baby." Brianne cried.  
"Come here." Serena wrapped her arms around her. "Nothing is gonna happen. Your baby is going to be fine." Serena smiled as she put her hand on Brianne's stomach and rubbed it gently.  
"Yours wasn't. Was it?" You lost your baby once."  
"I know I did. But that doesn't mean it's gonna happen to you."  
"I remember when you lost the baby. I was 8 years old. You were so upset. I used to lie in bed at night and hear you crying. When I asked you where the baby had gone. You said that it was poorly and that it had gone to heaven. Does Bernie know that you lost a baby?"  
"No. I haven't told her."  
"Why not?  
"It was eleven year ago. But it still hurts to talk about it if I'm honest."  
"I'm sorry Mum."  
"It's alright darling."  
"I'm going to go to bed. Night Mum."  
"Night my darling. I love you so much Brianne."  
"I love you too Mum." Brianne kissed Serena on the cheek and went upstairs. 

"Hello gorgeous. I thought you'd be in bed by now." Bernie said as she came home. "Serena what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm alright." Serena said as she wiped the tears that rolled down her face.  
"You're obviously not. Talk to me. Please."  
"It's Brianne, she's erm she's worried about the scan tomorrow."  
"She'll be fine."  
"That's what I said. But she remembers what happened to."  
"To what?  
"To me. Before I had Josh I had a miscarriage. I went for my 12 weeks scan and there wasn't a heartbeat."  
"Why didn't you tell me."  
"It was a long time ago. But I still remember it like it was yesterday. Just by the look on the sonographers face I knew there was something wrong. I had to have a operation the next day to have it taken away."  
"I wished i would have been there for you. I made a mess of everything. I have missed out on so much of your life. When we could have been together." Bernie said with tears rolling down her face.  
"Your here now. That's all that matters. We have got the rest of our lives together. With our children and our Grandchildren."  
"I love you and our family so much Serena."  
"And we love you. More than you will know." Serena kissed Bernie softly. "Shall erm shall we go to bed." Bernie stood up and pulled Serena off the couch.  
"Get up them stairs gorgeous." Bernie slapped Serena's arse as she ran upstairs after her. 

"Mum, how much more water do I have to drink?" Brianne said the next morning as they sat in the kitchen.  
"You're meant to have a full bladder."  
"Oh god I will end up wetting myself I bet you."  
"Shall I put a plastic sheet on the back seat of the car." Bernie said as she came into the kitchen.  
"Very funny Mom. That'll be Cameron." Brianne stood up and went to the door.  
"Hello gorgeous. Are you ready to see our baby?"  
"Yes just come in a minute. I have got another glass of water to drink yet." Brianne said as Cameron followed her into the kitchen.  
"Hi you two."  
"Hi Cameron. Are you excited for today?"  
"Yes I hardly slept a wink last night."  
"Mum will you and Mom come with us?"  
"They won't let us in. They only allow one person in the room."  
"But you're high up. They might let you."  
"And they night not."  
"Please Mum. I want you both to come. Even if they don't let you in the room. I know you will both be just outside."  
"Ok we'll come."  
"Thank you." Brianne stood up and hugged Serena and Bernie. "We better get going." Cameron said as they all left the house and got into the car. To go for the scan.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the hospital Serena and Bernie waited in reception while Brianne and Cameron went in for the scan.   
"Are you alright?" Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"Yes I'm fine. Nothing is gonna go wrong for my little girl. I just know it isn't."  
"Ms Campbell. Ms Wolfe. Brianne would like you to come in a minute." The sonographer said as she stood in front of them.   
"Is something wrong."   
"I'll let Brianne tell you." Bernie squeezed Serena's hand as they walked into the room.   
"Brianne what's going on?"   
"Look at the screen Mum. That's your Grandchild." Serena looked at the screen as tears filled her eyes.   
"That's our Grandchild Bernie." Serena cried as she walked closer to the screen and traced the outline of the baby with her fingers. "Hello sweetheart. We are your Grandma's."  
"We are going to spoil you so much."  
"No you're not Mom."   
"Don't listen to Mummy. Grandma Bernie is right we are gonna spoil you."   
"There you go Brianne. These are the photos that you wanted."  
"Thank you so much."   
"You will get a letter in the next few days. With your next appointment."   
"Ok." Cameron helped Brianne off the bed.   
"Here you go, that's yours and Mom's pictures."   
"Thank you sweetheart." Serena hugged Brianne. "Do you feel better now you know everything is OK?"   
"Yeah loads better. I will feel even better once I have been for a pee I'm bursting."   
"Come in let's get you to the loo." Serena laughed as they left the hospital via the toilets. 

"Brianne, have you been for your scan? Millie said as she ran into the lounge when Adrienne brought her and Josh back from school.   
"Yes. Here there is a picture for you and one for Josh. Grandma there is one for you too."   
"Thank you sweetheart. That's my great Grandchild."   
"It is." Adrienne looked at the picture and hugged Brianne tightly. "You are going to be a great Mum darling."  
"I hope so Grandma."   
"Brianne I am not changing its shitty nappies." Josh said.   
"Josh language." Serena said as they all started laughing.   
"I'm gonna make a brew. Who what's one?"   
"Me please."Everyone said."   
"I'll give you a hand." Serena said as her and Bernie stood up and went into the kitchen.   
"That was amazing today wasn't it. Seeing our Grandchild."   
"It was. I can't wait to hold that baby in my arm's."   
"Me either. I don't care what Brianne says we are spoiling it."Bernie kissed Serena softly." I am so glad I got injured in that IED. Because it brought me back to you. I wouldn't swap what you and me have for anything."  
"Neither would I. I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie lifted Serena up onto the worktop and kissed her passionately.   
"Oh God put her down. Everytime I walk into a room you two are kissing." Josh said as he came into the kitchen. Serena laughed as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"What's up anyway Josh."   
"You mean apart from you two not being able to keep your hands off each other."  
"Stop moaning Josh."   
"Can I go to the park and play football for an hour with my mates?"  
"Yes but you have to be back for 6.30."   
"I will."   
"Go on then."   
"Thanks."   
"We better get these tea's in before they go cold." Bernie followed Serena into the lounge. 

Serena was sat up in reading when Brianne knocked gently on the door.   
"Can I come in Mum?"   
"Of course you can sweetheart. Are you alright?"   
"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you."  
"What about?" Brianne climbed into bed beside Serena and snuggled up to her.   
"Grandma said I would be a good Mum."   
"She's right you are. You're kind. Loving. You will do anything for anybody."   
"If I'm half the Mum you are I will be satisfied. You are the best Mum in the world."  
"Hardly. I've made plenty of mistakes bringing you 3 up."   
"No you haven't. We have never wanted for anything. Especially not love." Serena hugged Brianne tightly. "I love you so much Mum."   
"I love you sweetheart. You three are the best things that have ever happened to me. You and your brother and sister are my world. "   
"And Bernie."   
"Yes and Bernie." Serena smiled.   
"It's nice to see you happy Mum. That's what the three of us have wanted. To see you settle down and be so much in love."   
"You know why I couldn't love anyone else. My heart will always belong to Bernie in that sense."   
"We know Mum."  
"And my heart will always belong to you." Bernie smiled as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"I'll leave you to it. Night Mum."   
"Night darling." Brianne kissed Serena on the cheek. Got off the bed and walked to the door.   
"Night Mom."   
"Night sweetheart. Was I interrupting something then?"   
"No. Get yourself over here." Serena pulled back the duvet so Bernie could get in. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Serena cuddled up to Bernie and buried her head into her neck.   
"Good. Because I want that too. I'm never letting you go baby." Bernie stroked Serena's cheek and kissed her softly.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Serena came out of theatre when Fletch ran over to her.   
"Serena you have to go to the ED right now."   
"What for?"   
"It's Josh his school called and said they were sending him here."   
"What's happened to him?"   
"They wouldn't tell me."   
"Ok. Will you ring Bernie up and tell her please?"   
"Sure." Serena ran off the unit and straight to the ED.   
"Noel I've been told my son has been brought in."  
"I'll just have a look."   
"Serena."   
"Charlie. Where's my son? Where's Josh?”  
"Follow me. There is someone here to see you young man.” Charlie said as he pulled back the curtain.  
"Mum."   
"Oh my God. What's happened to you." Serena put her arms around and hugged him.   
"Josh has been fighting." the teacher Mrs Adams said as she stood in the corner.   
"Fighting. Fighting with who? Josh I'm talking to you."   
"David."   
"Who's David."   
"He's a new lad. He has only been at our school for a few weeks."  
"Why are you fighting with him."   
"I don't want to talk about it."   
"Well I do." Serena said angrily. "I don't suppose you know. Do you?"   
"No sorry." Mrs Adams said. I better go. I need to get back to school. See you Monday Josh."  
"Bye."  
"Thanks for bringing him in."   
"It's alright."   
"Sorry to interrupt Ms Campbell. I just need to stitch Josh's cut." Robyn said as she came into the cubicle.   
"It's fine."  
"Josh I just need to give you something to make your you go numb. It will sting. I'm sorry."   
"Ouch that hurts." He said as Serena held his hand.   
"It will soon be over darling."   
"Serena what's going on?" Bernie said as she came in.   
"He's been fighting. He won't say what over. Robyn is stitching him up."   
"Can I go home then?"   
"Yes course you can. Just one more stitch buddy. There you go. All done. The stitches are dissolvable so there is no need to come back."   
"Thanks Robyn. Come on you. Home. Then me and you are going to have a little chat, young man." Josh jumped off the bed and followed Serena and Bernie to the car. 

"I'm going to my room." Josh said as they got home.   
"I don't think so, sunshine. Lounge we need to talk. And I want to know everything." Bernie and Serena followed Josh into the lounge. "Well."   
"Well what?"   
"Why were you fighting."  
"Josh just tell us mate." Bernie said.   
"What are you even doing here, Blondie. This is nothing to do with you."   
"Josh don't you ever speak to Bernie like that ever again. Do you hear me?"   
"Loud and clear. Do you know something. I don't even know why you bothered having me."   
"What's that's supposed to mean."   
"You love Millie and Brianne so much more than you love me."   
"That's not true and you know it. I love you all the same Josh."   
"No you don't. You should never have had me." Josh snapped as he ran out of room and went upstairs.   
"JOSH COME BACK DOWN HERE NOW." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Leave him to cool off." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand and led them back into the lounge.   
"I don't know what's wrong with him. How could he think I love the girls more. This isn't like him to kick off this like this. I want to know what's wrong."   
"He'll tell you when he's ready I'm sure."   
"I better go and pick Millie up from school."   
"Ok. I'll make a start on tea."   
"Ok." Serena grabbed her car keys and left. 

"Where's Mum?" Josh said he strolled into the kitchen.   
"She's gone to pick Millie up from school. Then she is popping to the supermarket for a few bits."   
"I'm sorry Mom." Josh said as he put his hand on top of Bernie’s. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. You know I love you don't you?"   
"I know you do. And I love you. But you really shouldn't have said those things to your Mum either. You really hurt her Josh. Why were you fighting?"   
"It doesn't matter."   
"It does to me and your Mum."   
"I can't tell her."   
"Why."   
"I just can't. It would upset her."   
"You've already done that Josh."   
"I know."  
"We're back." Serena called out as they got home.   
"Momma look what I made at school today. It's a rocket"   
"That's brilliant, sweetheart."  
"Mum I'm so sorry." Josh cried as he threw his arms around Serena's waist.   
"Millie why don't me and you go into the lounge."   
"Ok." Millie held Bernie’s hand as they left the kitchen.   
"You know I love you just as much as Millie and Brianne. Don't you?" Josh looked up at Serena and nodded his head. "Then why do you say what you said? Josh talk to me please."   
"Sometimes it just feels like you love them more."   
"Well I don't. I love you all the same. You're all my babies." Serena cried as she hugged him tightly. "Are you gonna tell me why you were fighting?"   
"If I tell you. Do you promise not to kick off."   
"I promise."   
"David has been picking on me ever since he came to our school."  
"Why has he been picking on you."   
"Because somehow he found out that I didn't have a dad. And how I was put into your belly.   
"That's got absolutely nothing to do with him or anyone, come to that. When I take you to school on Monday I will be having a word with your head teacher."   
"No Mum please don't."  
"Josh, look what he did to you. He is not getting away with hurting my boy."   
"I hurt him too Mum. He will have a nice black eye in the morning. I don't think he will come near me again."  
"He better not Josh. If he does I need you to tell me or Bernie promise me."   
"I promise. I love you Mum." Josh cried as he clung on Serena.   
"I love you. Never ever think that I don't." Serena kissed Josh on the head and held him close.


	4. Chapter 4

After Bernie had gone to work for her nightshift. Serena, Josh and Millie were all snuggled up on the couch watching a DVD.   
"Mum."   
"Yes Josh."   
"Can we have some of that chocolate in the fridge?"   
"Go get it then." Josh jumped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen.   
"Do you want some Millie?" Josh asked as he sat back on the sofa.   
"Yes please." Josh handed Millie some chocolate.then broke another piece off.  
"Mum, open up." Josh smiled as he popped a piece of chocolate into Serena's mouth.   
"Thank you sweetheart." Serena smiled as Josh snuggled back up her. A few hours later Serena was sitting up in bed reading when her bedroom door opened slightly.   
"Who's that?"   
"It's only me Mum." Josh said as he walked into the bedroom.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I feel awful."   
"Come here. Is it your head?"   
"No." Josh said as he climbed onto the bed. "I feel awful for the things I said to you earlier. I shouldn't have said those things to you Mum."   
"It's forgotten. It's ok."  
“Do you still love me mum?” Serena put her arms around Josh and held him close.  
"I will always love you. No matter what."  
"I love you. More than anything in the world Mum."   
"I know. And the feeling is mutual, young man. You're my boy. And you always will be." Serena kissed Josh on the head and held him tighter.   
"Mum do you remember when you gave birth to me?"   
"Of course I do. It's not something you forget."   
"Was I beautiful?"   
"So beautiful. You still are beautiful." Serena smiled as she stroked Josh's face softly.   
"You're beautiful too Mum. I know that I used to torment Millie about sleeping with you. But can I stay with you just for tonight Mum?"   
"Course you can. Come on let's go to sleep eh."   
"Yes." They both laid down as Serena's turned off the light. 

"Hi. is there any breakfast going?" Brianne said as she came home the next morning.   
"Does Cameron not have food in his flat."   
"Not decent food." Brianne sat down and poured herself some cereal.  
"Tell Cameron to start buying some decent food. You are eating for two now." Serena said as she gently put her hand on Brianne's stomach.   
"Josh what have you done to face?"   
"He's been fighting at school."   
"I gave as good as I got though Brie."   
"Good lad."   
"Don't encourage him Brianne. Hi darling you had a good shift?" Serena said as Bernie came into the kitchen.   
"Not too bad." Bernie kissed everyone and sat down.   
"Do you want a cuppa?"   
"I'd love one gorgeous. How's the face today Josh?"   
"It's alright. Mum can I go round to Justin's for a bit?"   
"Yes. And be careful"   
"Mum Justin only lives 3 doors away. i'll be fine." Josh kissed Serena. "I love you Mum."   
"I love you." Josh went over and hugged Bernie too before he left the house.   
"I'm gonna go and get dressed." Serena said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Following me are you?" Serena smiled as she turned around and saw Bernie behind her.   
"No. I am going to bed. But you could always join me. If you want to." Bernie buried her face into Serena's neck and began kissing it.   
"Oh Bernie." Serena held Bernie’s face and kissed her. "Let's go." She grabbed Bernie’s hand and dragged her upstairs. 

"What did you three get up to last night?" Bernie asked after they laid in bed after making love to each other.   
"Nothing much. Was made to watch Despicable Me yet again."   
"Poor you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on the end of her nose.  
"Josh slept in here with me last night."   
"He did."   
"Yes. He said he felt bad about what he had said to me."   
"Bless him. That lad loves you so much."  
"My kids are everything to me Bernie."   
"I know they are. I love them too."   
"I know you do. And they love you. You would have made a great Mum."   
"I don't think so."   
"Cause you would have. You are fantastic with my three."  
"I would have been a shit Mum to my own. If I’d have had one.”  
“Did you never want a baby?”  
“Didn't have time. Been in the army. Did i?”  
“Neither did i. But I made time.” Bernie turned over and faced the wall. “Bernie talk to me.”  
“I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.”  
“Ok.” Serena kissed Bernie on the cheek. Then got out of bed and went into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

When Serena came back from shopping she found Bernie laid on the sofa watching TV.   
"Do you want a hand bringing the shopping in?" Bernie said as she stood up.   
"No I can manage." Serena snapped as she went into the kitchen and started to put the shopping away.  
"Where's Millie?"   
"Brianne has taken her to Cameron's flat for a bit."   
Bernie put her hand on Serena to get her attention.   
"Serena. I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning."  
"Why did you? All I said was that you would have made a great Mum."   
"I know. But I could never be as good a mum as you."   
"Bernie you are a good Mom to my three."  
"That's because they are someone else's." Bernie stormed out of the kitchen and went back into the lounge.   
"Are going to tell me what's going on."   
"Nothings going on."   
"Then why the hell do you keep flying off the handle when I mention kids."   
"Just leave it Serena."   
"No I won't leave it Bernie. Not till you tell me what's wrong. I know there's something you're not telling me."   
"Leave it."   
"No I won't leave it. Tell me what's wrong. Bernie you can tell me anything. You know that."   
"Please don't make me tell you."   
"Why not. Please I need to know my darling."   
"Even though you're probably gonna hate me when I tell you."   
"I could never hate you." Serena put her finger underneath Bernie chin and lifted her head up. "I love you." 

"When I was 20. I….I had a baby."   
"You...you had a baby?"   
"Yes. A little boy."   
"What happened to him."   
"I gave him away. I didn't want a baby. I was too young. And now being around your kids makes me so happy. I regret giving him up. I wished I had kept him." Bernie cried as Serena wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry Serena."   
"It's OK. Why didn't you tell me any of this before."   
"I just thought I could forget about him. But I couldn't."  
"Do you know where he went?"   
"To a really nice family apparently according to the adoption agency. But that's all I know."   
"Do you give him a name?"   
"No . I didn't think it was right. I held him for all of 10 minutes. Before they took him away. I miss him, Serena. I lay in bed at night and wonder what he is doing. If he's happy and loved."   
"I'm sure he is, sweetheart. You could always try and look for him. If you wanted to. That is."   
"I don't know if I want to. What if he hates me for giving him away."  
"Look whatever you want to do. I will support you. You know that don't you?"   
"You're not angry with me."   
"Of course not. I love you. I love you. I love you." Serena said as she peppered Bernie's face with little kisses. 

"What's for tea Mum?" Josh said as she came home from his friends.   
"Josh can't you just hi Mum's first. Before you think about your belly."   
"Sorry. Hi Mum's." He said as he kissed them both on the cheek. "What's for tea?"  
"Pizza and garlic bread."   
"Great."  
"You can go and get in the bath first you're filthy. What have you been doing at Justin's."   
"We've been helping Justin's dad in the garden. Mom are you alright.? You look like you've been crying."   
"I'm OK mate."   
"Josh bath."   
"I'm going. I'm going." Josh said cheekily as he ran upstairs.   
"I love you so much Serena." Bernie said as she rested her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"I love you. I always have. I wished you'd have told me about the baby before."   
"I should have. I'm sorry."   
"We're back Mummy." Millie called out as Brianne and her came back.   
"Hi you two. Have you been good for Brianne?"   
"Yes."   
"Can I stop here tonight Mum? Cameron came home earlier and said he has picked up a night shift."   
"Of course you can sweetheart. I'll go and put the tea on."   
"I'll give you a hand darling." Bernie said as she followed Serena into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bernie." Serena said as they laid in bed that night.   
"Yes."   
"Do you think that you might look for your son?"   
"I don't think so."   
"Bernie I know that you're scared. But you're not on your own anymore. You've got me. And the kids."   
"I don't want the kids to know about this Serena."   
"Ok, Ok I won't say anything."   
"I don't want the kids thinking I'm a bad person."   
"They won't think that. They love you. They would never think bad of you."  
"I think bad of myself."   
"Bernie, you know if you did want to look for him. I have a friend that could help you."   
"You do?"   
"Yes. Finding people is his job."   
"Who is he?"   
"Just a friend."   
"An ex?"   
"No. He is married to one of my friends. He could help you."   
"Do you think he could."   
"I'll give him a ring tomorrow. If you want me to."   
"Can I think about it?"   
"Of course. Whenever you're ready. I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena as they went to sleep. 

The next morning Serena woke up to an empty bed. She put her dressing gown on and went downstairs.   
"Morning you three." She said as she stood at the lounge door and saw Brianne, Josh and Millie sat on the sofa watching TV.   
"Morning Mum."  
"Have you three had some breakfast?"   
"Yes we've had cereal Mum." Brianne said as she followed Serena into the kitchen. "Is Mom still in bed?"   
"No. I don't know where she is. Did you not see her go out?"   
"No. She must have gone out early. Because we have been up for about an hour. Is everything OK Mum?"   
"Yes, yes darling. Everything's fine honestly."   
"Ok." Brianne said as she went back into the lounge. Serena picked her phone up and tried to ring Bernie. But it just kept going to voicemail. Serena went upstairs and got dressed. She tried to ring Bernie again but she still didn't answer.   
"Brianne. Can you just watch these two for me. I just need to pop out for a bit?"   
"Yes sure."   
"You two be good. I won't be long."   
"Ok Mum." Josh and Millie said together as Serena ran out of the house and into her car. She was just about to start the car when she saw Bernie running up the street.   
"Where have you been?" Serena said as she got out of the car.   
"I couldn't sleep. So I went for a run."  
"You've been gone ages. It's nearly dinnertime."   
"I was scared. I thought something might have happened to you." Serena cried.   
"Hey. I'm alright."Bernie put her arms around Serena and held her close."I just needed to think. That's all."  
"I was worried about you."   
"I'm fine really. I've decided I want to find him, Serena. I want to find my son."  
"Ok."  
"Will you ask your friend's husband if he can me?"   
"Course I will. Come here. I'm so proud of you." Serena pulled Bernie closer to her and kissed her. 

"What time did your friend say that he was gonna be here? Bernie said the next day as she walked into the kitchen.   
"About 1."  
"That's only 30 minutes. Oh god I'm a bag of nerves."   
"It's not too late to change your mind."   
"No. I need to do this. No matter what the outcome."   
"Good for you. I'll get that." Serena said as she went to the front door. "Hi Martin."   
"Hi Serena. Sorry I'm a bit early."   
"It's OK. Come on through. Bernie this is Martin. Martin this is Bernie."   
"Hi Bernie."   
"Hello. Please sit down."   
"Thanks. So Serena tells me you are looking for your son."   
"Yes. I don't have a lot of information to give you."  
"Let's start with where he was born."   
"St James. Here in Holby."   
"What is his date of Birth."  
"17th of January 1997."   
"So he is 23 years old."   
"Yes. Holby Social Services saw to the adoption. I don't know if they will tell you anything."   
"Don't you worry Bernie. I have contacts all over. Is there any more information you can give me?"   
"There's this. His identity bracelet that they put on at the hospital. I kept it. It just says Charlie Wolfe. "  
"Charlie. I thought you said you never gave him a name."  
"It was just something to put on the bracket that all. I doubt if he is still called that. You're never going to find him." Bernie cried.   
"It's alright sweetheart. Martin is one of the best."  
"I don't know if it will help. But there was the nurse who did all arrangements with Social Services. I remember her name. If that will help."  
"We can try."   
"Her name was Doreen Garforth. She said she had just got married. She was only about 25."  
"There is a possibility that she might still work there. I'll check that out first.   
"I'm sorry I can tell you more."   
"It's OK. I will start digging as soon as possible." Martin said as he stood up. "I'll see myself out."   
"He's never going to find him Serena."   
"You don't know that. Let's think positive." Serena smiled as she held Bernie close and kissed her gently.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later and Bernie still heard anything from Martin. Serena was at work while Bernie was doing the housework. She was Hoovering up when when the hoover she Josh's earphones got stuck in the hoover.   
"Josh how many times have we told you not to leave your things on the floor." She muttered to herself as she carefully pulled them out and put them on the sideboard. Just as she was about to put the hoover back on the doorbell went.   
"Hi Martin."   
"Bernie. Can I come in?"   
"So of course you can. Do you want a drink?" Bernie said as Martin followed her into the kitchen.   
"I've just had one thanks. Why don't you sit down Bernie."   
"So have you er… Have you found him?"   
"Yes I have."   
"Really."   
"Really. Bernie I think it might be best if you ring Serena up. Then I can tell you both together. You shouldn't be on your own."  
"It's fine. I'm a big girl. You can tell me."   
"Right here goes." Martin said as he put his gently on top of Bernie’s. 

Serena was outside in the smoking shelter on her break when she saw Bernie running across the car park.   
"Hey what are you doing here. They haven't called you in have they?"   
"No." Bernie said with tears streaming down her face.   
"Hey baby what's wrong?"   
"Martin has found him. He's found my son Serena."   
"That's fantastic." Serena hugged Bernie tightly.  
"It's Cameron." Bernie said quietly.   
"Cameron who?"   
"Cameron. Brianne's Cameron is my son."   
"No." Bernie nodded. "I can't believe this."   
"Me either. I can't stop shaking."   
"At least you know he's grown up to be a fine young man."   
"Yes but now I have to tell him don't I?"   
"When you're ready."  
"He's gonna hate me isn't he?"   
"I don't know sweetheart."   
"Oh shit. Him and Brianne are coming for tea tonight."   
"It's OK. I will tell them to come over another time."   
"No. I've got to tell him. Sometime haven't I?"   
"I will be with you when you tell him. If you want me to that is."   
"I do want you to be there. I need all the support I can get."  
"Wait here. I'll go and see if i can leave early."   
"You don't have to."   
"Yes I do. I want to be with you. I won't be long." Serena kissed Bernie and ran inside.

"SERENA. SERENA." Bernie shouted from in the kitchen.   
"Alright Alright I'm not deaf. What's up?"   
"Does the table look alright?"   
"Yes it looks lovely." Serena walked closer to Bernie and held her hands on hers. "You're getting nervous now aren't you?"   
"Yes. I feel sick as a dog."   
"Bernie you don't have to do this tonight. If you're not ready."   
"I don't think I'll ever be ready. Serena what happens if he kicks off and doesn't want to see me again. And, and another thing. What about the baby? What if he doesn't let me have anything to do with it.?"   
"Bernie calm down. Brianne won't let that happen. She loves you. You know that. That'll be them. I'll let them in. Wipe your eyes." Serena pecked Bernie on the cheek and went to answer the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Mum." Brianne hugged Serena as she opened the door.   
"Hello darling. Why didn't you use your key?"   
"It's back at the flat."   
"Cameron."   
"Alright Serena."   
"Come on in." They both followed Serena into the kitchen.   
"Hi Mom. Are you alright?"   
"Yes love I'm fine." Bernie said as she tried her best not to look at Cameron.   
"Something smells nice in here."   
"Roast pork."   
"Great. Have you done some crackling Mom?"   
"Of course."   
"Great. Moms crackling is the best Cameron."   
"Sit down. It's just about ready. I'll give Josh and Millie and shout."   
"Mum have you two had a fight?"   
"No. Of course we haven't."   
"JOSH, MILLIE DINNER IS READY."   
"YES." They both shouted as they ran downstairs.   
"Alright fatty." Josh said to Brianne as he sat down.   
"Josh stop that." Serena said as she sat beside Bernie and squeezed her hand.   
They ate dinner in near silence.   
"Has someone died or something." Josh said as he put down his knife and folk.  
"No."   
"Well what's going on Mum. We never eat dinner in silence. We always talk about our day."  
"Mummy. You and Momma aren't splitting up are you?" Millie said sadly.   
"No baby we aren't splitting up."  
"Then what's going on then. Come on we aren't stupid Mum. Tell us what's going on."   
"I erm. I need to talk to Cameron on my own." Bernie said.   
"Why me. Have I done something wrong?"   
"No you haven't."   
"You three go into the lounge for a bit."   
"Why."   
"Because I said so that's why." Serena snapped.   
"Come on you two." Brianne said as they went into the lounge. 

"What's going on?"   
"When I was younger I had a baby. A little boy. But I couldn't keep him. I had no money. Absolutely no job prospects. That's why I joined the army. To better myself."   
"I'm not being funny Bernie. But what's all this got to do with me?"   
"You're that little boy. You're my son Cameron."   
"Is this some kind of sick joke."   
"It's no joke Cam. It's true." Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand.   
"How long have you known?"   
"I only found today."   
"No,no. You're not my Mum. My Mum is the lady who has brought me up since you dumped me."  
"I didn't dump you."   
"What do you call it then. Did you really hate me that much?"   
"I never hated you. I love you. I never stopped loving you."   
"Bollocks if you loved me you would have kept me with you. I bet you couldn't get rid of me fast enough."   
"Cameron just let Bernie explain."   
"I don't want her to explain. In fact I don't want anything to do with her." Cameron shouted as he stood up.   
"Cameron please we need to talk about this."   
"I don't want to listen to anything that you have to say. BRIANNE."   
"What."   
"I'm going home love. Are you coming?"   
"What's with all the shouting?"   
"Your precious Mom. Has just told me that she is my birth Mum."   
"What. Is this true?"   
"Yes. Cameron please don't go."   
"I don't want to be around you. And as for seeing our baby. You can forget that."  
"Cameron, there's no need for that." Serena said.   
"Yes there is. Come on Brianne."   
"I'm staying here. With my family."   
"Brianne. I'm your family too."   
"I think you need to go home and calm down."   
"Fine." Cameron said as he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. 

"Mom." Brianne said as she came into the lounge and sat beside Bernie. "  
"Hi darling." Bernie put her arm around Brianne and pulled her closer. "Where's your Mum?"   
"Putting Josh and Millie to bed. Are you alright?"   
"No. I've made a mess of everything. Cameron hates me. And who can blame him."   
"He'll be back when he's calmed down."   
"I don't think he will. You lot would all be better off without me."   
"No we wouldn't. How could you even think that. We all love you. You're our Mom. And you make Mum so happy. You make us all happy."   
"You sure do." Serena said as she stood at the door.   
"I'm off to bed. Night."   
"Night sweetheart." Brianne kissed Bernie and Serena and went upstairs to bed.   
"You don't really think that we'd be better off without you. Do you?" Serena sat beside Bernie and held her hand.   
"You four will just end up hating me like Cameron does. And couldn't bear that Serena. I'm a disaster."   
"That will never happen. The kids love you. You know that." Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands. "You're the love of my life Bernie Wolfe. And you always will be."  
"And you're mine." Serena kissed Bernie softly and hugged her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena turned her head and looked at Bernie as she slept. Bernie had cried herself to sleep in Serena's arms. With Serena whispering words of love. Serena managed to remove her arm so she could get out of bed. She put on her dressing gown and went downstairs. After a while Serena heard someone coming downstairs.   
"You couldn't sleep either huh?" Serena said as Brianne came into the lounge and sat beside her.   
"No. I messaged Cameron but he hasn't text me back yet." Is Mom asleep?"  
"Eventually she cried herself to sleep."  
"Is she still saying that we would all be better off without her?"   
"Yes. I wouldn't be better off without her. I missed her so much for 20 years. I don't want to live without her again." Serena said with tears in her eyes. She is so scared that Cameron is never going to speak to her again. And that he is going to stop us from having anything to do with the baby."  
"That's not going to happen Mum."   
"Brianne, what if he makes you choose. Him or us. I couldn't bear to lose you."   
"If he makes me choose, there is only one person who is going to lose me and that's Cameron. I mean I love Cameron. But you're my Mum and I love you more than anything in this world. You and Mom and the kids are my family. Family comes first."   
"I love you so much." Serena hugged Brianne tightly.   
"I love you too. Tell me again how you met Mom."   
"Ok. When I first saw her in the club. I noticed her looking at me and I couldn't resist looking at her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She still is." I couldn't believe it a few days later when I saw her again. I invited her for coffee and before I knew it we were in my bed. Sorry I know you don't want to hear that."   
"It's OK. Carry on."   
"Well as you know we agreed to have a bit of fun before she left the army. I tried my hardest not to fall for her. But she was easy to fall in love with. I wished we could have made things work. We missed out on so many years that we could have been together."  
"You're together now. You've got the rest of your lives together."   
"I hope so. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with her." 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Bernie said as she stood at the door.   
"I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning."   
"Night love."   
"Night Mom."   
"Night sweetheart." Bernie smiled as Brianne kissed her on the cheek. Serena patted the sofa and Bernie walked over. As soon as Bernie sat down Serena wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I never want to be without you ever again."   
"I don't want to be without you either."   
"Then stop saying that me and the kids will be better off without you because it's not true. Do you hear me?"   
"Loud and clear gorgeous. Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly." Has Brianne heard anything from Cameron?"  
"No not yet. I'm sure he will come round when he gets his head round it. It's a lot for him to take in."  
"I hope so."   
"Come on let's go back to bed." Serena stood up and took Bernie’s hand. 

"Mum I'm starving. What's for breakfast?" Josh said as he came into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.  
"What do you want?"   
"There you go I'll have a bacon sandwich."  
"Ok. Is Millie up yet?"   
"Yes she's just in the bathroom."  
"I'll make her one as well then."   
"Shall I ask Mom if she wants one?"   
"No let her sleep. She didn't have a good night last night."   
"Because of Cameron."   
"Yes. Please don't say anything to her about it when she gets up with you."   
"I won't."  
"Good lad."   
"Morning." Bernie said as her and Millie came into the kitchen.   
"Morning I thought you were still asleep."   
"I heard this little one pottering about."   
"Is there bacon for me Mummy?"   
"Yes do you want red sauce on it."   
"Please."   
"Thank you." Both Josh and Millie said as Serena put their breakfast on the table.   
Do you want anything to eat?"  
"No thanks I'll just have a cuppa."   
"Mum, can we take our breakfast into the lounge and watch TV."   
"Yes but don't make a mess."   
"We won't." Josh got up and walked up to Bernie. "Mom Cameron might not be happy that you're his Mum. But I am so happy that you're my Mom."   
"Me too." Millie said.   
"I love you." Josh put down his plate and hugged Bernie.   
"I love you mate. Come here Millie." Millie climbed up on Bernie’s knee. "I love you all so much."   
"We love you too Momma." Millie and Josh both hugged Bernie tightly. As Serena looked on with tears in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena walked over to them and kissed Josh and Millie as they went into the lounge. Bernie turned around and wrapped her arms around Serena's waist and held her close.   
"I told you we all loved you. Didn't i? You are a part of this family whether you like it or not." Serena smiled as Bernie looked up at her.   
"I like it. I like it a lot."   
"It's a good job." Serena peppered Bernie’s face with kisses before kissing her passionately on the lips. "Promise me you won't leave me again."   
"I promise." Bernie said as she stood up. "I'm not going anywhere. I need you in my life. You and the kids."  
"I thought you weren't hungry." Serena asked as Bernie's stomach growled. "Why don't you let me make you a bacon sandwich."   
"Ok." Bernie kissed Serena again and sat back down. 

When Bernie and Serena were eating their breakfast at the table. Josh came back in and brought his plate and cup in.   
"Mum, can I go to the park to play football with my mates."   
"Which park?"   
"Just the one on the next street."   
"Ok but take your phone with you."  
"I will."   
"Oh and Josh."   
"Yes."   
"When your phone rings and my name shows up on the screen. Press the green button and answer it and not the red one."   
"Ok. See you later."   
"Bye love." Josh grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. When he got to the end of the street he ran and just caught the bus as it was about to drive off. When he got off the bus he walked up to a block of flats and rang the doorbell.   
"Josh what are you doing here?" Cameron said as he answered the door.   
"I've come to see you. Can I come in?   
"Course you can. Does your Mum know you're here?"   
"Does she eck. She thinks I am playing football in the park. She would ground me for life if she knew I have come all the way here on my own."   
"What have you come here for Josh?"   
"I know you are mad and angry with Mom right now. I probably would be too if I was you. But you know as well as I do that Blondie is not a bad person. It probably wasn't easy for her to do what she did."  
"No offence Josh but you're just a kid you don't know nothing."   
"I know more than what you think."   
"Like what?"   
"I know that me, Millie and Brianne are lucky to have Blondie as our Mom. She had made us all happy since she came and moved in with us. Plus I have never seen my Mum as happy."  
"She dumped me Josh."   
"She must have had a good reason. You didn't even give her a chance to explain why. You just stormed out of our house. Come with me and talk to her." 

"No way. I don't ever want to see her again. Then you'll be missing out on having a fabulous, funny and loving Mum."   
"I've already got a loving Mum."  
"So have I. But it doesn't hurt to have another. Does it? Think about it Cameron. You and Brianne are having a baby. My Mum and Blondie are going to be that kids Grandma."   
"There is no way that woman is going to see my baby."   
"And does that go for my Mum too? Because I can tell you now. My Mum will fight you tooth and nail to see her Grandchild. Plus I don't think Brianne would let you stop them seeing the baby."   
"It's just."   
"It's just what Cam?"   
"I just want to know why she didn't keep me. Does she hate me?"   
"Blondie doesn't hate anyone. Just come back with me and you can ask her all the questions you need to. Without shouting at her. Because getting angry and calling her names. Because that isn't going to help."   
"When did you get so wise dude?"  
"Me, I've always been wise. So are you gonna come with me or what?"   
"Ok." Cameron sighed. "Come on." Cameron said as he grabbed his car keys and they both went and got in the car. "Are you ready for a bollocking off your Mum when we get there."   
"She won't shout at me when she sees that I have brought you."   
"You hope." Cameron smiled as he started the car.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you not getting dressed today." Serena said as she went in the lounge and saw Bernie laid on the sofa.   
"No I'm not going anywhere. Where's Millie and Brianne?" "Upstairs in Brianne's room. Millie is making Brianne watch Frozen 2 yet again."   
"Come here and lay with me."   
"Hold on a minute let me just see who's at the door." Serena said as she opened the door. "Cameron are you ok?"  
"I was sitting at home feeling sorry for myself. When my little mate here knocked on the door." Cameron said as he pulled Josh to him so Serena could see him.   
"You've been to Cameron's by yourself."   
"I'm sorry Mum. But I had to do something to help Mom."   
"Don't be angry with him Serena. This boy of yours talks a lot of sense. Is Bernie in?"   
"Yes. Yes she's in the lounge. Go through."   
"Thanks. Thanks again mate."   
"Cameron. Remember what I said. Please don't shout." Josh said.   
"I won't." Cameron smiled as he went into the lounge and shut the door behind him.   
"Go on then shout at me if you want." Josh said as Serena looked at him.   
"I'm not going to shout at you."   
"But you're going to ground me aren't you."   
"No. I'm not going to ground you either." Serena smiled as she kneeled down and hugged Josh tightly. "You did a lovely thing today darling. Thank you."   
"I just wanted to help Mom."   
"I know you did." Serena smiled as she stroked Josh's face. "Have I told you lately how much I love you."   
"You tell me every day Mum."   
"And I'm going to keep telling every day. Cause I love you."   
"I love you too Mum." Josh smiled as he hugged Serena and kissed her on the cheek. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."   
"Come on I'll make you something." Serena smiled as she followed Josh into the kitchen. 

"I can't believe you came back." Bernie said as she stood up when Cameron walked in the room.   
"You've got Josh to thank for that. He came round and told me a few home truths."   
"Really."   
"Yes. Told me I was lucky to have you as my Mum. And how much him, Millie and Brianne love you."   
"I love them too."   
"I know you do. I want to know everything."   
"I'll tell you whatever you need to know."   
"Why didn't you keep me?"   
"I had no money. Absolutely no job prospects. I could barely look after myself let alone a baby. I wanted you to be with people who could give everything that you wanted."  
"They did."  
"After I had you adopted I went back to college and joined the army. I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted to make you proud of me." Bernie said with tears rolling down her face. "Please don't think that I don't love because I do. I always have and I always will."   
"What about my Dad. Does he even know about me?"  
"No. I only saw him a few times. We got drunk one night and before I knew it we were in bed together. A few weeks later he left town and I never saw him again."

"So you didn't love him?"   
"No. The only person I have ever loved is Serena." Bernie smiled as she thought about her.   
"I want to be so mad at you and shout at you."   
"Then shout at me. Do whatever you have to do."   
"Before all this I actually liked you a lot. We got on really well."   
"We did."   
"Do you think we can be like that again?"  
"I'd like to be. I want to be a part of your life Cameron."  
"And a part of your grand child's life."  
"Definitely. If you'll let me that is."   
"Of course. My Mum and Dad are still gonna be it's grandparents too."   
"I know that. Can we start again?"  
"Yes. We'll take it slowly."   
"Whatever you want." "You can give me a hug if you like." Cameron said as Bernie smiled and wrapped her arms around her son for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's quite in there isn't it." Serena said as she sat in the kitchen with Josh.   
"Cameron promised me he wouldn't shout at Mom."   
"I'm so proud of darling."   
"I know you said." Josh popped the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth as Bernie came to the kitchen door.   
"I haven't said it though." Bernie smiled as she came in and sat beside Josh. "Thank you for what you have done for me and Cameron today."   
"You're welcome."   
"What you said to him must have worked.?"   
"I just said that you were a good Mom to us. And that you made us all happy. My Mum included." Serena smiled as she reached over and put her hand on top of Josh's. "And if he gave you the chance you would make him happy too." 

"I love you Josh." Bernie cried as she pulled him close to her and hugged him.   
"I love you. You're my Mom, and I don't care what anyone says. If they don't like it then that's their problem."   
"You say the nicest things sometimes." Serena said with tears rolling down her face as she hugged Josh and kissed him.   
"Make the most of it while it lasts Mum. Where's Cameron now?"   
"He's gone upstairs to Brianne."   
"Are you two alright now?"  
"It's gonna take time. But at least he's talking to me so that's a start."  
"Good. Can I go and watch TV now please Mum.?"   
"Course you can." Serena ruffled his hair as he left the kitchen. "Are you ok?"   
"Better than I was. Come here gorgeous." Bernie grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her onto her knee. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her cheek.   
"I have got so much to thank you and your wonderful family for."   
"No you don't."  
"Oh I do. I have never felt love like this before. And it feels amazing."   
"You're amazing Wolfe."   
"So are you Campbell." Bernie kissed Serena and buried her head in Serena's neck as they held each other. 

Later that afternoon Bernie, Serena were sitting on the sofa cuddling. While Josh and Millie were sitting in the big chair watching a film.   
"Mum. Can Cameron stay for tea?" Brianne said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"Yeah of course he can."  
"Is Cam alright Brianne?"   
"He's knackered. He has fallen asleep on my bed. I'm glad you're sorting it all out."   
"So am I love."   
"Thanks to me." Josh chirped up.   
"We know it's thanks to you dude." Brianne smiled. "I'm making myself a cuppa. Does anyone want one?"   
"Oh yes please."   
"I'll have one Brianne."   
"I'll give you a hand darling." Serena said as she stood up and followed Brianne in the kitchen.   
"I'm glad Cameron and Mom are talking."   
"So am I."   
"Mum I meant what I said I would never have stopped you or Mom seeing the baby."   
"I know darling. Come here. Give us a hug." Serena smiled as Brianne hugged Serena.   
"You're not only my Mum. You're my best friend too. I love you."   
"I love you sweetheart so much. And this little one in here." Serena put her hand on Brianne's stomach and rubbed it gently.   
"My baby has got the two best Grandma's in the world."   
"Mummy, Josh says have you gone to China to get the tea?" Millie said as she ran into the kitchen.   
"He's a cheeky little bugger. Come on we better take these in." Serena laughed as they all went into the lounge.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later and everything was going well between Bernie and Cameron. He was spending more time at the house instead of his flat. Bernie was doing the tea. While Millie and Josh were sitting at the table doing their homework.   
"Hi guys." Serena said as she got in the front.   
"Hi Mummy." Millie got off her chair and gave Serena a hug.   
"Hi baby. Hi dude." Serena kissed Josh on his head.   
"Alright Mum."   
"No love it's been manic today." Serena walked up to Bernie and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hello beautiful." Serena began kissing Bernie's neck softly.   
"Hello gorgeous. Bernie turned in Serena's arms and kissed her." You look knackered."  
"I am. Plus I have something I need to tell you."   
"What."  
"Henrick has put my name down to go to a bloody conference on Monday."   
"This Monday?"   
"Yep."   
"For how long?"   
"A week."   
"A bloody week."   
"Yep. Apparently I need to go."  
"For fuck sake."   
"Language Momma."   
"Sorry Millie. Tell him you're not going."   
"I tried but it got me nowhere."   
"Where is this conference at?"   
"Edinburgh."   
"Oh it gets better." Bernie snapped. "Kids clear your stuff away. Dinner is ready."  
"Bernie not be like this I've got no choice. I've got to go."  
"There is always a choice Serena."   
"I'm going for a shower."   
"Dinners ready."   
"I'm not hungry." Serena said as she stormed upstairs. 

Serena came down a while later and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.   
"I have plated you some dinner up. It's in the microwave." Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Thanks."   
"Serena I'm sorry for being a cow earlier." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena. "If you have to go then you have to go."   
"I wish I didn't. I don't want to leave you and kids. Not for a minute. But Hanssen is adamant that I go. I'll ask Mum if she can have Millie and Josh for the week if you want."   
"No. No. I'll have them. I am their Mom."   
"You certainly are." Serena pulled Bernie closer to her. "I'm gonna miss you."   
"I'm gonna miss you too." Bernie kissed Serena and rested her head on her shoulder. "I love you."   
"And I love you. I always have."   
"Me too."   
"Sit yourself down and I'll warm your dinner up."   
"Thank you." Serena kissed Bernie and sat down. 

2 days later. 

"Are you all packed?" Bernie said as she stood at their bedroom door.   
"Just about. I just need to put my makeup in." Serena said as she went into the bathroom. "Right that's it. I better get going before the traffic gets bad. Are you sure you are going to be OK with Millie and Josh especially with them being off school this week?"  
"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Bernie picked Serena's case up as they went downstairs.   
"Millie. Josh. I'm going now. Come and give me a hug."   
"Bye Mum. I'll see you later." Josh said as he hugged Serena.   
"Be a good lad for Mom. OK."   
"I will."   
"I love you."   
"I love you too." 

"Millie come here and give Mummy a hug." Serena said as Millie stood at the lounge door. Millie ran to Serena and hugged her tightly.   
"This week will go really fast. You and Josh are gonna have lots of fun with Momma. You just cuddle my pillow that you nicked off my bed at night OK."   
"I will. I love you Mummy."   
"I love you too baby. Be good for Momma. Car keys. Car Keys. Shit where are my bloody car keys?"  
"Are they in your handbag?" Serena tipped the contents of her handbag on the floor. "No for God Sake. I'm sure I put them in my handbag when we came back from the supermarket yesterday."  
"I'll have a look in the kitchen." Bernie and Josh went into the kitchen to look.   
"Thanks. Millie please don't just stand there. Help Mummy find her keys."   
"They aren't in the kitchen Mum."   
"Bloody hell." Serena went into the lounge. "Millie, help us look."   
"No I'm not."  
"Why not?"  
"Because if Mummy can't find her keys then she can't go can she. Anyway I know where Mummys keys are."   
"Then I suggest you get them right now." Serena said as she stood behind Millie. Millie went into her coat pocket and put the keys into Serena's hand. "Thank you." "Why did you take Mummy's keys Millie." Bernie asked.   
"So she couldn't go. I don't want you to go."   
"I don't want to go either baby. But I have to. It's only for a week. You'll both be fine with Momma."   
"I'll be here Millie. Josh said as he put his arm around her. Serena put her arms around them and hugged them tightly." I'm gonna miss you two so much." Serena kissed them both." I really have to go now." Bernie grabbed Serena's case again and put it in the car.   
"Give us a kiss." Bernie smiled as Serena kissed her. "I love you."   
"I love you." Serena got in the car and pulled the window. "I'll call you tonight."   
"You'd better."   
"Bye Mummy."   
"Bye baby. Bye Josh."   
"Bye Mum."   
"Drive carefully."   
"I will." Serena waved as she drove away down the street.


	14. Chapter 14

Millie hadn't done anything that Bernie had told her to do since Serena left. She wouldn't touch any of the food that Bernie had made for her. All she was eating was crisps and sweets. Millie was shouting at Josh all time.   
"Come on Millie. You aren't going to be spending the whole day watching TV again." Bernie said the next day as her and Josh came into the lounge.   
"What else is there to do?" Millie said.   
"We can go out."  
"Where?"   
"Anywhere. There's the Zoo. A theme park. We could have a drive to the coast."   
"Come on Millie." Josh said as he turned the TV off.   
"Josh I was watching that." Millie moaned as she reached out and hit Josh.   
"Miliie don't you hit your brother." Bernie said angrily.   
"You can't tell me what to do. YOUR NOT MY MUMMY." Millie shouted as she ran out of the room and went upstairs.   
"Ignore her Mom. She's just missing Mum that's all."   
"Maybe your Mum was right. Maybe you and Millie should go and stay with your Grandma."   
"I don't want to stay with Grandma. Just send Millie to Grandma's. I want to stay here with you."  
"I'll speak to your Mum about it when she facetimes later." 

After they had eaten tea. Millie went back into her bedroom. While Bernie and Josh were in the lounge playing a game on the PlayStation.   
"That'll be your Mum." Bernie said as she picked her phone up. "Hello gorgeous."   
"Hi sweetheart. Is everything alright?"   
"Yes and no."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Millie hit me Mum." Josh said as he sat beside Bernie so he could Serena on the screen.   
"She hit you."   
"Yes she has been naughty since you left yesterday Mum."   
"Where is she?"   
"Upstairs."   
"Go and get her please darling."   
"Ok Mum." Josh said as he ran upstairs.   
"I hope you told her off when she hit Josh."   
"I did. But she just yelled at me saying that I wasn't her Mummy."   
"Oh Bernie I'm sorry. What else has been doing.?"  
"Not eating anything I have cooked. She is just eating rubbish."   
"I will ring my Mum and tell her to take them to hers."   
"I mentioned that to Josh but he said he doesn't want to go to your Mum's."   
"Then she can just take Millie." 

"Hi Mummy." Millie said with a big grin on her face when she saw Serena.   
"Don't hi Mummy me Lady. You have been very naughty. Haven't you." Millie nodded sadly as she had tears welling up in her eyes. "I am very angry with you Millie. I want you to apologise to Josh and Momma right now."   
"I'm sorry." Millie said quietly.   
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."   
"I'm sorry josh. I'm sorry Momma." Millie said as she hugged Josh and Bernie.   
"That's better. Now go upstairs and pack some things into a bag. I am ringing Grandma to come and get you. You can stay with her till I come home."   
"No Mummy. I don't want to. Grandma will shout at me for being naughty."   
"I know she will. But you won't dare shout at her back will you?"  
"No Mummy. I want to stay here. I promise I will be good from now on."   
"And do everything that Momma tells you to?"   
"Yes I promise."   
"You better ask Momma then if you can stay there."   
"Momma can I stay here with you and Josh please?"  
"Are you going to behave for me?"  
"Yes."  
"And don't hit josh anymore?"   
"I won't."  
"OK." Bernie pulled Millie to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Millie."   
"I love you Momma."  
"Good girl."  
"Mummy."  
"Yes baby."   
"I miss you."   
"I Miss you baby. I miss all of you. I can't wait to come home." Serena said with tears in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Millie, get out of the bath now love. So I can run a fresh one for Josh." Bernie said as she came into the bathroom.   
"Ok Momma." Bernie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Millie as she stood up. Bernie picked her up and lifted her out. As she put her to floor Millie wrapped her arms around Bernie and held her tightly.   
"I do love you Momma."   
"I know you do. And I love you very much."   
"I'm sorry I was naughty."   
"Just try and be good from now on Ok. Because I really don't like shouting at you."   
"Can we go to the seaside tomorrow please."   
"If the weather is good we can. You go get dried and put your pajamas on. While I go get your brother off his game."   
"Ok." Millie went into her bedroom.   
"Josh bath mate."   
"Ok. Mom there's someone at the door."   
"I've got it mate. Adrienne what are you doing here? Serena rang you didn't she?"   
"Yeap. Don't worry I haven't come to take them. I've just come to have a word with Millie."   
"Hi Grandma."   
"Hi Josh." Adrienne hugged him. "You're not taking us are you?"   
"No love."   
"Good. I've got to go. I'm getting a bath."   
"Go on then. So where is she?"   
"In her room getting her pajamas on."   
"Do you mind if I go up?"   
"No go ahead."  
"Thanks." Adrienne went upstairs and knocked on Millie's door. 

"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah. Grandma." Millie said with a terrified look on her face.   
"Don't look so worried I've not come to shout at you. Come here and sit down with me." Millie sat down and Adrienne put her arm around her. "I've been talking to your Mummy."   
"I thought that's why you were here."   
"You said you were going to be good for Bernie while Mummy was away. Didn't you?"   
"Yes."  
"Then why didn't you." Millie shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. "You do know Millie. Come on talk to Grandma."  
"I don't like being away from my Mummy."   
"Millie I know you miss her but it's only for a few days."  
"I miss her Grandma."   
"Josh probably misses her too. But he's not acting up for Bernie is he."   
"No."  
"Plus I thought you really like Bernie."   
"I do. I love her. But she's not my Mummy. I don't love anyone as much as I love my Mummy."   
"Thanks a lot kid."   
"I love you too Grandma."   
"It's a good job lady." Adrienne laughed as she kissed Millie on the head. "Seriously though Millie. You are nearly 7 years old. You can't be with your Mummy all the time. She has a very important job to do. She would never go to conferences while you were all little. But Brianne is practically living with Cameron now. And you and Josh aren't babies anymore Millie."  
"Mummy always says I'm her baby."   
"You are her baby. You are the last child she had. Your Mummy is nearly 44 but she is still my baby. But she isn't clingy with me like you are with her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"   
"Yes. I've got to stop always wanting to be with Mummy."   
"Yes. You stopped sleeping with her every night didn't you?" Millie nodded. "Then you can do this. Can't you?   
"Yes Grandma."   
"Good lass. Now give me a big hug." Adrienne smiled as they held each other. "I love you Millie."   
"I love you Grandma." 

Later that night Bernie tucked Josh and Millie up in bed. As she came out of Josh's bedroom Millie was standing at the door.   
"Millie what are you doing back out of bed?" Bernie said as she took Millie by the hand and took her back in her bedroom. "Jump in sweetheart."   
"Momma."   
"Yes."   
"I am really sorry that I was naughty. And I shouted at you. I won't do it again."   
"I know you won't. You're just not used to being away from your Mummy are you?"   
"No. I miss her."   
"I know you do. I miss her too."  
"You love my Mummy don't you?"   
"I do. She's the love of my life."  
"Are you going to marry her?"   
"I don't know. I've never thought about it."   
"You should. If you love her then just ask her."   
"Do you think she would say yes?"  
"Yes I do. Mummy loves you. She has loved you for a very long time. Ask her Momma. Ask Mummy to marry you."   
"I'll see. Lay down now and go to sleep."   
Night Momma. "  
"Night Millie." Millie snuggled under the duvet and closed her eyes. Bernie kissed her on the head and went downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week went by pretty well. Bernie took the kids out somewhere everyday. Bernie was loving being with the kids. Millie had done as Bernie had told her to do for the rest of the week. Serena had facetimed Bernie and the kids every night. Then when the kids had gone to bed Bernie would call Serena again. So they could talk alone amongst other things.   
Bernie was so excited that Serena was coming home tomorrow. Josh was playing a game on his Switch. Bernie and Millie were sitting on the sofa. While Millie was reading her school book to Bernie.   
"That was lovely." Bernie said as Millie finished her book. "Your reading is really coming on sweetie."   
"That's what Mummy says."   
"Well she's right."   
"Mum says she's always right." Josh chirped up without even looking up from his game.   
"Why does that not surprise me." Bernie smiled as she thought about Serena. "Josh ten more minutes on your game and it's time for bed OK mate."   
"Ok Mom."   
"Millie come on let's get you to bed." Bernie stood up off the sofa. She grabbed Millie and put her over her shoulder.   
"Momma." Millie giggled. "Don't drop me."   
"I won't drop you beautiful." Bernie took Millie into the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. Then put her back over her shoulder and took her in the bedroom.   
"Come on sweetie into bed." Millie got in and grabbed Serena's pillow and laid down. She put her arms up and held Bernie’s face in her hands.   
"Thank you for looking after me and Josh this week."   
"You're very welcome. I have loved every minute of it." Millie pulled Bernie down to her and gave her a hug.   
"I love you Momma."   
"I love you too." Bernie smiled as she kissed Millie on the cheek. "Night Millie."   
"Night Momma." Millie cuddled up to the pillow and closed her eyes. 

"Josh come on buddy. It's time for bed. Turn your switch off." Bernie said as she came into the lounge.   
"Ok." Josh said as he turned it off and stood up.   
"Do you want me to come and tuck you in?"   
"Yes please."   
"Come on then mate." Bernie put her arm around Josh as they went upstairs. Bernie waited in Josh's bedroom as he went into the bathroom.   
"Have you finished?"   
"Yes." Josh jumped in bed and snuggled down. "Mom can I tell you something?"   
"What."   
"Don't think I'm a baby, but I have really missed my Mum this week."   
"So have I."  
"I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I am going to give her a big hug."   
"Me and you both mate."  
"I have enjoyed this week though. We've had fun haven't we?"   
"We have. Go to sleep now because you and Millie are going to Grandma's for a few hours tomorrow."   
"Ok. Night Mom."   
"Night Josh. Love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Josh on his head as she turned out the light and closed the door. 

The next day Adrienne came and picked the kids up. While Bernie went shopping and then cleaned the house from top to bottom. And changed all the bedding. Bernie picked up a picture of her and Serena from the bedside table. Tonight I will be cuddling up to you in our bed she thought as she traced Serena's face with her finger. As she turned the hoover off she heard the front door open.   
"ANYONE HOME." Serena shouted as she shut the front door.   
"Baby." Bernie said as she ran downstairs and straight into Serena's arms. "Oh God I have missed you so much." Bernie said as she peppered Serena's face with kisses.   
"I've missed you too." Serena kissed Bernie and then held her close again. "Where's my babies?"   
"With your Mum. They will be home soon."   
"What about Brianne. Is she OK."   
"Yes she's fine. Her and Cameron are coming round for tea tonight."   
"Great. I can't wait to see them all."   
"Do you fancy a cuppa?"   
"I'd love one." Serena took Bernie’s hand in hers as they went into the kitchen. "Bernie have you really been alright with the kids?"   
"Yeah apart from the first day and half with Millie everything has been great."  
"Good. You're so gorgeous." Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist.   
"So are you." Bernie kissed Serena and buried her head into Serena's neck. When they heard the front door open.   
"MUMMY."   
"Mum." Both kids shouted as they ran through the door.   
"Hello." Millie and Josh ran straight to Serena's open arms. Serena hugged them both at the same time. "My babies." Serena cried as she kept kissing them both. "I have missed you both so much."   
"We've missed you Mum." Josh said as he kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby."   
"I love you."   
"I love you. Both of you." Serena kissed them both and hugged them tightly again.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi Mom."  
"Hello you two." Bernie said as she opened the door to Brianne and Cameron. She gave them both a hug before Brianne spotted Serena standing at the kitchen door.   
"Alright Mum."   
"Come here you." Serena held out her arms and hugged Brianne. "Are you ok sweetheart?"   
"Yeah I'm fine Mum.   
"And how's my Grandchild?" Serena beamed as she put her hand on Brianne's stomach.   
"Good cooking well. Actually there is something we got to tell you."   
"What's that?"   
"I have been for my second scan today."  
"And what did they say?" Brianne held Cameron's hand as they both smiled at each other. "Come on what did they say?"   
"We are having a little girl."   
"We are having a granddaughter?" Bernie smiled.   
"Yeap you are." Cameron said as he reached out and held Bernie’s hand.   
"My little girl is having a little girl." Serena cried as she pulled Brianne to her again and hugged her. "You know what this means don't you Bernie."   
"Yep we are going shopping tomorrow."   
"Definitely. Have you got your pram yet?"   
"No not yet."   
"Then you guys pick one and me and Bernie will pay for it."   
"Are you sure." Cameron said as he looked at Bernie.   
"Absolutely. Nothing but the best for our granddaughter."   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome. Right come through to the kitchen let's eat."  
"MILLIE, JOSH DINNER." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"YES." They both shouted as they came running down the stairs. 

"Hey you two." Brianne said as she kissed them both.   
"Hey fatty." Josh said.   
"Josh don't call your sister fat."   
"He's right though Mum I am fat."   
"Yes but you're having a baby. Our granddaughter." Serena smiled as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"So how was your week away Mum?"   
"Awful. I missed everyone too much."   
"And Millie was naughty for Mom."   
"Shut up Josh." Millie said as she hit Josh on the arm.   
"Millie. What have I told you about hitting your brother. Pack it in or you will be grounded. Now apologies to Josh."   
"Sorry Josh."   
"It's OK." Josh said as Serena smiled at him and kissed him on the head. "Mum."   
"Yes Josh."   
"Can Bradley sleep at our house next weekend?"   
"I don't see why not."   
"Yes. Thank you."   
They all carried on chatting as they finished dinner. 

When they finished dinner. Cameron helped Bernie with the pots. Josh and Millie went upstairs to get undressed for bed. While Brianne and Serena sat in the lounge.   
"Mum."   
"Yes love."   
"Do you think I will be a good Mum?"   
"I think you will be a great Mum." Serena put her arm Brianne and pulled her close.   
"If I'm half the Mum you are then I will be happy."   
"I'm nothing special. I've made lots of mistakes darling bringing you three up."   
"I don't remember you making mistakes."   
"I did with you. Didn't i? I mean I've never been able to tell you who you're Dad is."   
"Mum I don't care about that. I didn't and still don't need a Dad. You have given me,Josh and Millie enough love for two people."  
"Brianne's right Mum." Josh said as he and Millie came into the room and sat with them both on the sofa. "Besides we don't need a Dad. We have got two great Mum's."   
"I love you three more than anything in this world. And I will always be here for you. You know that don't you?"   
"We know that Mum."  
"And we will always always be here for you too Mummy." Millie smiled as they all hugged each other.


	18. Chapter 18

2 months later

Serena and Bernie were as loved up as ever. They were both getting so excited with the impending arrival of their Granddaughter. They had bought loads for the baby. And they had done the spare room as a nursery. Today is Bernie's day off. The kids were both at school. And Serena was at work.  
So she was doing the housework while Serena was at work. She had just sat down when the doorbell rang.   
"For God sake I've only just parked my arse." She moaned as she got up and walked to the door. "Alex." she said as she opened the door.  
"Hello Bernie long time no see."   
"What are you doing here"?   
"Well that's nice isn't. I drag you out of the van and saved your life and all I get is what are you doing here."   
"Sorry come in."   
"Cheers. Nice house."   
"It's not really my house, it's Serena's. But I live here now."   
"Serena. You mean thee Serena. The woman who me and every other woman was competing against. Are you two actually together?"   
"Yes we are."  
"Since when. You're Mum didn't say anything when I rang I. She just said you had chosen to stay in Holby."   
"Serena was working at the hospital where I got sent to and we just took it from there."   
"Are you happy."   
"I'm very happy. Serena has got three absolutely amazing kids who I love so much. And to cut a long story short I have found my son who I had when I was quite young. And he and Serena's eldest are having a baby together."  
"Bloody hell. Do they know what they are having?"   
"A little girl. They are going to call her Lily."   
"That's a beautiful name."   
"Yes  
Me and Serena can't wait to be Grandparents. That'll be Serena now." Bernie stood up and went to the door. 

"Hi baby." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Hello darling."  
"Where's the kids?"   
"Mum rang me and said she would pick them up and take them to hers for tea. So we have got the house to ourselves." Serena smiled as she began kissing Bernie’s neck.   
"Not exactly to ourselves."   
"What do you mean?"   
"A friend of mine from the army has come to visit me."   
"Are you going to introduce me then?"   
"Yeah sure." Bernie held Serena's hand as they walked into the lounge. "Serena, this is Alex. Alex, this is my Serena."   
"Hi Nice to meet you." Alex said as she stood up and shook Serena's hand.   
"You too." Serena said as she dropped Alex's hand quickly. "I'll leave you to catch up."   
"Come and join us."   
"It's alright. I'm gonna go and get a shower."   
"Ok." Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek as she left the lounge.   
"Maybe I should go."   
"No you're alright. You've only just got here."   
"I don't think Serena was that happy for me to be here."   
"It's fine honestly. I'll go and put the kettle on." 

"I thought you were getting a shower." Bernie said as she went into the kitchen and saw Serena stood at the back door having a cigarette.   
"I am in a minute."   
"Do you want a cuppa?"   
"No thanks. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Is Alex one of your ex's?"   
"I wouldn't say she was an ex. We were never really together. It was just."   
"Sex." Serena interrupted as she took a drag of her cigarette.   
"Well yeah. It was a long time ago Serena. And you've had other partners too."   
"I know that. It's just I didn't expect to have to meet any of yours that's all. And to top it all off why does she have to be so bloody good looking."   
"She's not a patch on you and you know it." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena close to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You know that you're the only woman I want. That I have ever wanted. I love you. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. And I love you. I'm sorry for being a jealous cow."   
"I let you off. Just this once. Look I'll get rid of Alex if you want."   
"No it's ok. You go and talk to your friend."  
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure." Serena smiled as Bernie went back into the lounge.   
"Is everything OK?"   
"Yeah fine. So did you just come to see how I was?"   
"Yes but there was also something else."   
"What?"   
"They want you back Bernie."   
"Who does?"   
"The army."


	19. Chapter 19

Bernie stared at Alex in shock as she listened to what she was saying.   
"Hold on a minute. I was discharged on medical grounds."   
"They will want you to have a medical obviously. But if you pass they are offering you full. Commission for ten years Bernie."  
"Ten years."   
"Yes. So what do you think? "   
"No. I can't leave here. My family is here."   
"They will still be here. Come on you love the army. You can't tell me you enjoy working at the hospital. I know you Bernie. You live and breathe the army."   
"Not anymore. I live and breathe my family. Serena and our kids. That's all that I need."   
"Till you get bored of them."   
"I will never get bored of them. Not ever. Serena is all I have ever wanted. Being with her again is a dream come true. Is this the only reason you have come to see me?"  
"I wanted to see how you were."   
"I have been out of hospital for nearly a year and you suddenly just decide to come and see me."   
"Don't be like Bernie."   
"I want you to go." Bernie stood up as Alex followed her.   
"Just say you'll think about it. Here's the humber ring em if you change your mind."   
"Bye Alex." Bernie said as she practically slammed the door in her face. 

"Leave the door on it hinges will you." Serena said as she came downstairs rubbing her hair with a towel. "Was that Alex you have slammed the door on?"   
"Yes. She didn't come here to see I was. She just came to try and get me to go back to the Army."   
"What. She wants you to go back." Serena said with a worried look on her face.   
"Don't look so worried. I've told her it's not happening."   
"Yes but. B  
Do you want it to happen?"   
"No. No i don't. I told her I am happy here with my family."   
"But are we enough for you Bernie."   
"You guys are more than enough for me"   
"Are you sure we are.? Because I don't want you waking up in a few years. And regretting not going back. Plus I don't want you to end up hating me."   
"That will never happen."   
"I thought you loved the Army."   
"I love you and our family more."Bernie pulled Serena to her and held her close."I promised you and the kids that I would never leave you. And I'm not going to. I have you. Our 4 beautiful kids. Plus our Granddaughter will be here in a few weeks. I wouldn't give all that up for all the money in the world. You lot are my world."   
"And you are ours." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie softly before hugging her tightly. 

Later that evening Serena was washing the pots while Bernie was sitting in the lounge watching the news.   
"Hi Mum." Josh said as he and Millie came home.   
"Hi darling. Hi baby."   
"Hi Mummy."  
"Where's your Grandma?"   
"She is going to meet her friend at the bingo."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as they all went into the lounge.   
"Hey you two." Bernie said as they kids sat beside her and gave her a hug.   
"Oh Mummy I forgot. Look I got a gold star today for good reading."   
"Fantastic. Well done sweetie."   
"Look Momma."   
"Well done darling."   
"Have you had a good day at school Josh?"  
"Not too bad."  
After the kids had gone to bed. Bernie and Serena decided to have an early night themselves.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Are you completely sure that you don't want to go back?"   
"Absolutely. I am where I want to be. With the people that I love."   
"I love you." Serena said as she snuggled closer to Bernie and rested her head on her chest.   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I want that too."   
"I want to marry you Serena."   
"Are you… Are you proposing to me." Serena said as she lifted her head up.   
"Yes I am. So will you. Will you make the happiest woman in the world and agree to be my wife?"   
"Yes. Yes of course I will." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too." Bernie smiled as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

6 weeks later 

Serena and Bernie were fast asleep in bed when Bernie’s phone started ringing.   
"Who the hell this?" She moaned as she rolled over and picked up her phone.   
"Cam. It's 2.30 in the morning."   
"Mum I need you and Serena to come over Brianne is in labour. And she is asking for Serena." Cameron said without taking a breath.   
"Cam calm down. Have you called an ambulance."   
"Who wants an ambulance? Serena said as she sat up.   
"Wait a minute Cam."  
"Serena we need to get dressed. Brianne has gone into labour. She's asking for you."   
"Shit." Serena jumped out of bed. "Tell her we won't be long."   
"Cam we won't be long. Ring an ambulance sweetheart."   
"Ok. Hurry Mum."   
"We will." Bernie got out of bed and they both rushed around the bedroom to get dressed. They were soon in the car and on their way to the flat.   
"It's a good job Josh and Millie stayed at Mum's last night now."   
"I was just thinking the same thing." As they pulled up outside the flat they both ran to the door.   
"Thank God you're here. She's been asking for you Serena." Cam said as Serena ran past him straight to Brianne.   
"Oh Mum I'm so glad you're here." Brianne cried.   
"It's alright sweetheart. Mum's here now."  
"Mum it hurts. It hurts, so much."   
"I know love. But I'm sorry to say it's only gonna get worse."   
"I don't know if I can do this."   
"Of course you can. If me and Mom can do this. So can you."   
"I'm not strong like you and Mom."   
"Yes you are." Bernie said as she kneeled down beside Brianne and kissed her cheek.   
"I'm scared Mum."   
"I know you are darling. But I am going to be with you every step of the way."   
"Promise you won't leave me."   
"I promise. You're my little girl." Serena cried as she kissed Brianne and hugged her. 

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" Cameron said as he looked out the window.   
"I'm sure they'll be here soon."   
"Mum I feel like I need to push."   
"You can't push just yet darling."   
"I need to Mum."   
"Brianne do you mind if I take a look?" Bernie said.   
"No it's OK." Bernie lifted Brianne's nightie.   
"Brianne's not wrong Serena. She needs to push. I can see the top of the baby's head."   
"You can."   
"Yes. Brianne when you get the next urge to push. I need a really big push push Ok my darling."   
"Ok Mom. I need to push now."   
"Then push, baby. Lily wants to come out." Serena smiled as she kissed Brianne as she pushed.   
"How can you do 3 times Mum?"   
"When you hold little Lily in your arms. You will forget all about this pain."   
"I don't think I will. Oh God I need to push again Mum."   
"Then push sweetheart."  
"You are doing really well Brianne. You are so brave. I love you so much." Cameron said as he put his head against Brianne's.   
"I love you. Arghhhhh." Brianne cried out as she pushed again.   
"That's it Brie that's her head out. On your next contraction just give me a few more pushes and Lily will be here. That's it Brianne. One more push just like that."   
"Arghhhhh."   
"Hello little girl. Welcome to the world." Bernie cried as she lifted baby Lily up. "Here you are well done." Bernie said as she put her on Brianne's chest as they were all crying.   
"She's gorgeous. I am so proud of you my darling." Serena cried as she stroked Brianne's cheek.  
"My daughter. I'm a Mummy."   
"And you're going to be a great Mummy. Just like I am going to try and be a great Daddy." Cameron smiled. "I love you both so much."   
"We love you too."   
"That'll be the ambulance I'll let them in." Serena stood up as Bernie followed to go wash her hands. Serena led the ambulance men into the lounge and closed the door.   
"You were absolutely brilliant in there." Serena smiled as she put her arms around Bernie.   
"I've never been so scared. I have just helped deliver our Granddaughter into this world. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any better."   
"Have I told you lately how much I love you Bernie Wolfe?"   
"Not since yesterday."   
"Well I do. I love you. And I can't wait to be your wife."   
"And I can't wait either." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena as they stood hugging each other. 

2 months later

Brianne and Cameron were both loving being parents to little Lily. Serena and Bernie loved being Grandma's. Today was Serena and Bernie’s wedding day. Bernie sat down on the front row with Cameron. While Brianne, Lily and Millie sat at the other side.   
"Are you ready Mum?" Josh asked as he held his arm for Serena to take.   
"I'm ready." Serena smiled as she put her arm in Josh's as they both walked down the aisle. Bernie couldn't take the smile of her face as she watched Serena walking towards her.   
"My God. You're stunning." Bernie said as Serena stood beside her.   
"So are you."   
"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Bernice Griselda Wolfe." Which received a laugh from Josh. "To Serena Wendy Campbell." The vicar said. "Bernie, do you take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
"I do."   
"And Serena, do you take Bernie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
"I do." 

"Before we get on with vows Bernie has something she would like to say."   
"Serena." Bernie said as she took her hands on hers. "I have loved you for just over 21 years. Leaving you was one of the biggest regrets of my life. I never thought I would ever see again. Even though I wanted to so badly. When I saw you walk onto the ward that day. I knew straight away it was you. You were still just as beautiful as you ever were." Bernie smiled as she wiped the running down Serena's face." I am now the happiest woman in the world. I have got everything I ever wanted. Because I have got the love of my life back. And we have got 4 beautiful kids. And a gorgeous Granddaughter. I want to grow old with you. I love you so much."  
"I love you too." Serena smiled.   
The both held hands as they took their vows and exchanged rings.   
"I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may kiss."   
"About time." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands and kissed her gently. "You're my wife."   
"You're going to have to love me forever now."   
"I always have and I always will, baby." Bernie kissed Serena again as they walked down the aisle with their family to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
